Beauty
by ScarlettAnderson99
Summary: When a normal girl is sucked into middle earth (bet you haven't heard of that before) she is taken prisoner for being a deadly weapon that the enemy must not have. but when she gets out, middle earth will never be the same,because she is almost like the ring, she can corrupt any man she wants. but she only truly want one man. the question is, can she get him?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! this is my first fanfiction so i'm sorry if its terrible! this idea has just been in my mind forever so without further ado (did i spell that right?) here is my story**

Megan sharp was a pretty regular girl. She was often told she was pretty,but wasn't popular back in high school and isn't now. Although the whole popular girls thing sort of ended in high school. Now,in college,it was just her and her friends and she knew they would always love her so what did anyone else's opinion matter? She was fine with how she looked, average height,average weight. She had golden red hair that was neither curly nor straight and reached her mid-back, and the only part of her appear emcee she desperately wished to change was her eyes. Her eyes, as she always said, needed to just pick a color,and she would be happy. They were that in-between color of green/blue/grey  
She had just returned to her single dorm after her last class of the was her 25 birthday and it had been little, the way she liked it. She technically wouldn't be 25 until 9:34 and she had class early tomorrow so her friends insisted they go out Friday. As she unlocked her room and flicked on the lights she heard several voices yell "surprise" and confetti was thrown in her face. Yes,thrown as in not float down from the ceiling but thrown with a lot of force from a hand not two feet from her face. She opened her eyes and saw 5 of her closest friends,Emily,Katie,Hannah,Stephanie, and Allana. They were standing around her favorite cake,chocolate cake with chocolate laughed and asked " so much for no party huh?" Hannah looked at her like I was crazy "it's your birthday! You can have your big party later but you need SOMETHING on your actually birthday!" Hannah then proceeded to cut the cake. Emily continued Hannah's speech for her " besides all we're doing is having cake and watching revenge of the bridesmaids" Megan laughed and took her cake "thanks guys! This is great" they all sat down and what he'd the movie, laughing and aww-ing and at 9:00 after the movie was over and Megan's friends all left. She changed into pjs which were a tank top, pj shorts and those slippers that are more like boots but are fuzzy and are slippers. She went to the bathroom and brushed her teeth and then braided her hair to the side. She was on her way back to the bed when she felt it. A deep, almost painful dizziness. 'Yep, I'm definitely about to pass out' and with that her vision went dark and the world went dark, but not before her glancing at the clock. It was 9:34. 'Im officially 25 as of right now' she thought right as she lost consciousness.

She woke up and looked around...yep, something is wrong. There was a man looking down at her .he had a scruffy untamed beard and smiled revealing disgusting yellow teeth. The man suddenly approached her and spoke. "You are a pretty one aren't you? Lost in the woods I notice. And with such a...lack of clothes. You are far from any settlement but mine, you will not be able to find anyone but us." Meagan noticed the wild lust in his eyes and an alarm bell went off in her head. A voice in her seemed to be chanting 'run run run run run run!'. She screamed for help and ran away, hoping the man had lied and someone could hear her. Soon the man had caught up to her and talked her to the ground. He ripped the strap off one side of her blue tank top. She screamed again and felt the man being blasted off her and slammed against a tree. He slumped to the ground unconscious. She looked behind her and saw a man in a white robe with a large green cloak and straight white hair. He took one look at her and took off his cloak and wrapped it around her before pulling up the good to completely cover her face. "Hello. i am Saruman the white I was called here because of your arrival. This is middle earth. And you are the long awaited and much prophesied vanessë" she looked at him like he was insane he was also a very straight to business no pleasantries or asking if shes okay after almost being raped king of guy. "I'm sorry the what?" He chuckled and said "it means beauty in the language of your people" she looked at him and said "I know the 'language of my people' and that is not a word at all."  
He looked at her "I know that the vanessë is said to come from a different world but perhaps it is radically different. In your world,what...species are you?"  
"Umm...human. Aren't you?"  
" I'm a wizard"

"Wait...what species did you think I was?"  
"We'll I think you'll find that your species has changed. You are an elf. A wood elf if I am correct."  
Megan couldn't even process what was happened. She just stumbled after him. The cloak was sort of making it hard to see so she pulled the hood down and walked for a good hour with no words and he didn't even glance back at her. Just as a city probably about 2 miles away came into view over the hill he glanced back at her and almost yelled "put your hood back on now!" She quickly put her hood back up and said with irritation " ok well you said I was the van-shmbaba! What does that mean!?"He was set into a rage by the anger in her voice " it means men can't resist you! It means you'll drive them insane! And since you appeared on the land of Rohan I'm giving you to the king! You will be locked in his palace because the damage you could do is too large. You could bring entire armies of men to their knees by flashing some skin! So yes you will be locked up!" And with that he knocked her out.

When Megan woke up she was in a small, windowless room. There was a small bed. She walked over to it and friends and family were gone and she was alone in a strange world locked in a room like a prisoner. She cried so hard she couldn't breathe. The room was closing in around her. She needed to breathe. But the sobs wouldn't stop. Blackness took her again.  
_

Megan was an elf now. She didn't sleep. She didn't age. She didn't die. The kingship passed to the son of her current captor,theoden. She had no way of passing the time as she had no access to the sun and couldn't use her sleep schedule to tell. She was unaware of this, but it was 48 years. No sleep,no dreams,not asingle minute of break from her hell. And she tried so hard to not go insane. And it worked, although all her social graces had disappeared.

**I know that was very sad but if you just bear with me the next chapter will be much happier although sneak peak-she will get out and have to deal with the world she knows nothing about,but it will get adventurous so that will be fun! im sorry for any mistakes. please review :)**


	2. Finally Out

Éomer entered the castle and looked for his manservant,who had his armor. He had to go out looking for the patrol that went out yesterday and didn't come back, since the kings son was with him. He called for him and thought he heard the answering call from the hallway to the left. He looked down it, it was the hallway to a door his father had always forbidden him to enter. 'Oh no. If I'm not allowed down there my servant is definitely not' he thought. Éomer walked swiftly down the hall and came to the door. He stood in front of it. He knew he didn't have to leave for a while, the king was still sleeping, and he cringed at the thought of what would happen to his servant, Henry, if he was found back there. With these thoughts in mind he opened the door to reveal a spiral staircase. at the top of the staircase was a long dark hallway. there was a torch mounted on the wall at its start. He grabbed the torch and began down the hallway. He realized now that his manservant wasn't in this hallway. But now that he was here,he couldn't leave. As a boy this door had been a million things in his imagination, a door to another world,a magical garden even a cursed room that none could as he grew and his imagination waned, the door slipped almost entirely out of his memory. He would walk past the hallway not even realizing it was there. He finally snapped out of his thoughts to see a door. He tried the handle,it was locked. He sighed and rested his hand on top of the doorway, that's when he felt it. There was a small ledge and on it was a key. He excitedly grabbed the key and put it in the lock. Just as he was about to turn it he realized, if the key was just outside the door than it wasn't to keep someone out, it was to keep someone in. Bracing himself, he opened the door.

In it was an elven woman. 'She is beautiful' is all he thought. She stared at him and then grinned so broadly he was concerned her face would crack in half. She squealed and ran out of the room straight past him. Now that she was gone his mind was cleared. And only one thought was on his mind 'crap crap crap crap'now there was no way his uncle wouldn't find out. He ran down the hallway after her and down the staircase. " ugh. Did she turn left or right" he decided to try right and ran into his manservant

"ah! There you are!" they said at the same time. Henry chuckled

"Sir I have your armor" Henry continued. "That doesn't matter now tell them to seal the gates and lock down this building!" He said and continued to run looking for her. "I am in so much trouble" he groaned.

_

Megan was not stupid. She remembered what the wizard guy had said. So of course her logical course of action was to hide behind a pillar and wait for a guy in a cloak to pass. It took like an hour, but she was used to sitting around being bored. Although it did occur to her that this might not have been the best course of action. Finally, a man holding a large cloak walked by and she walked out in front of him.

"Hi" she said in her most seductive voice. The man stared in awe at her.

"Hello there pretty lady can I help you with something"  
"Yeah. I need that cloak." She said quickly. He gave her the cloak and asked her I'd she needed anything else.

"No thanks. Bye" she said. And with that she walked away and put on the cloak pulling it above her head. She realized she was kinda rude and tried to remember how she used to treat people. She was looking at the ground hiding her face when Éomer came racing around the corner and crashed directly into her. They both went tumbling to the ground and her hood fell off just long enough for him to see that it was her. He stared for awhile before coughing and saying.

"My apologies. But you need to get back in that tower. The king can not know I let you out." She stared at him incredulously

"Do you not realize you're speaking like I'm an animal! Saying you 'let me out'! Please I'm just a person like you! Just let me out of the... I don't know what this is. Town? City? Just let me out and I'll..." She trailed off as she realized she had no where to go. That's when the reality of her situation hit her. She was in a different world she knew nothing about. She had no friends, no family, no home and no marketable skill. She was alone. A tear slipped down her face.

"okay... I honestly have been locked up there forever. I was told I was something called the vanessë and locked up. Please... I need help. I have no where to go and I don't want to go back in that cage!" Éomer stopped, he had heard his sister talk about a cage. About her fear of girl had been locked on there forever... That must have been horrible. He couldn't let her be locked up again.

"Who locked you in there in the first place?" He asked. She looked at him sadly "The father of your uncle and a wizard named Sauron the white"Éomer felt anger rise in him. 'Of course it was Sauron' he thought bitterly.

"Alright you can stay with me. But I feel like I need to tell you Sauron is evil. He has taken control of my uncle, the king, and everyday he works toward the destruction of middle earth. You will stay with me the king rarely leaves his throne room and his bedroom so it will be easy for you to avoid him. Now come along, we are sending out a search party which officially includes you." And with that Megan joined him on his search. And that is when her adventure officially begins.

**This chapter didn't turn out entirely how i wanted it but whatever, i hope its not terrible. to anyone who feels like Éomer let her stay to easily, he had seen her twice so he was kind of unable to resist her. thank you to my reviewers again, i know i love when people mention my reviews so thank you to serena83 and Katrina3064. asphodelmoonlight thank you i tried to fix it in this chapter i hoped i did better. 5aerwen i'm sorry i tried to fix it here. i want to get a beta but i'm kinda new and don't really know how it works.**


	3. Orlando Bloom!

**just letting you guys know that not only have i changed my method of uploading my stories (before i typed them up on my ipod, then texted them to my email then copy-pasted them into this box) but i got my old laptop tho work, so this should be easier. also just letting you know, im going back to school on Monday so i probably wont be able to upload as often. Oh i forgot! i don't own anything except Meagan. However, if Legolas is for sale please let me know. And finally, the Lord Of The Rings books don't exist in Meagan's world. However, the actors that were in the movie do, they just didn't play that part. k! heres chapter 3!**

Megan had been with Eomer for two weeks now, She had stuck by his side as he asked. She had discovered that if she stayed as close to someone as she did him, the man would eventually be able to look at her without forgetting how to speak. However, he still looked at her with awe, and if she tried even a little bit he would instantly give in to her. She often used this to gain favors from Eomer, something that irritated him to no end. She and Eomer had become close friends in the time they were together,

Her hood slipped from her head sometimes, and occasionally she would get irritated that she always had to wear a cloak and rebel by walking through town without one, so many men had seen her face. She learned from this that different men reacted different ways to her, Some would react like the man in the woods, with wild, uncontrollable lust. Whereas some would react with love, and kindness. Those men that were excessively older than her would come to love her like a daughter and boys much younger like a sister. Than came the rainy day that she walked into the sword room to find that Eomer wasn't there to meet her for training. He left to find him and ran into his sister Eowyn, instead. Eowyn had tears in her eyes, which deeply scared Megan.

"Where is Eomer?" Megan asked her quickly. Eowyn wiped her face and looked Megan in the face.

" he has been banished, he can never come back, he left this morning, and has asked me to help you in his stead" she said this before saying quietly that she had to leave. Meagan was stunned, she went to her room, and spent the next day weeping. Then she decided that if anyone needed comfort it was stood up to find her, when she did Eowyn was talking about how tree riders were approaching from the north. Meagan agreed with her, it was unusual for someone to visit Rohan. Megan went to her room to grab her cloak which she had forgotten. She knew which men to avoid in town, but if new men were arriving, she needed to be covered.

When she returned, she heard a commotion from outside, she watched as the king, looking much younger and healthier, kicked Grima Wormtongue down the stairs and insisted he leave. She decided that now she would have much less of a chance to hide from him and that maybe he would not be inclined to keep the prisoner of Sauromon after what happened. she waited an hour until he was back in his throne room with Eowyn and the three riders, who had presumably freed him. She put her hood up and walked into the room, she faced the king and said

"my lord, now that you yourself know freedom, i was hoping you would grant me mine. I am the prisoner that your father and Sauruman had locked up nearly 50 years ago. Eomer released me a few weeks ago. Please, i do not wish to hide my presence from you anymore, but i do not wat to be returned to my prison." as she finished her speech, she noticed the people around her, she took a quick glance behind her. Was that... no it couldn't be. Then the king spoke to her.

"i myself have been imprisoned by Sauron, i no longer trust his judgment. However, the second i have any reason to believe you will betray us, you will be put right back in that cell. blah blah blah..." Megan was incredibly happy, but of course her brain insisted on thinking of other things. 'Was that Orlando Bloom with blonde hair behind me' she thought. She had seen him in Pirates of the Caribean and he was kind one of her celebrity crushes. She _really_ wanted to looke at him again but the king would notice. ' Holy crap the king!' She thought. She snapped back to reality just in time to miss the end of his sentence and see him looking at her expectantly.

"right! sorry! that's wonderful thank you!"

The king chuckled and dismissed her. she went back to her room and closed the door, as soon as it was closed she sasnk to the floor leanig against it and let out an excited shriek. Eowyn walked in and hugged her

"You're free! Whats the first thing you going to do?" Megan grinned and replied.

" I don't know. i dont have anything i have to do tonight do i?"

"Did you not listen in the throne room? You agreed to dinner with the king in an hour!" Eowyn laughed. "You weren't listening at all were you?" Megan blushed.

"I was distracted"

"Ooh by what?" Eowyn asked with a smile. Megan blushed even deeper.

"Who was the blond guy?" she asked quietly. Eowyn smiled.

"I don't actually know. He'll be at dinner though" They spent a half hour making up crazy theories about who the mystery man was. after that Eowyn left and told Megan to get ready for dinner. She would have to wear a cloak anyway so she just put on a simple dress. she then proceeded to sing Taylor Swift's We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together loudly and very off key into her hairbrush. That was when she saw The blond elf standing at her door, which had been ajar and he had opened by knocking. She stared in horror. He had heard her purposely horrifying singing. Crap.

" I was sent to get you for dinner." he said. he was staring at her in awe. She quickly grabbed her cloak and put it in to hide her face. She looked at him and stuck her hand out. he leaned in and kissed it, she blushed, again.

"I'm Megan" she said, smiling.

"Legolas" He replied. he kept his gaze on her as they walked together to the dining room. When they got there they both sat and began dinner along with Gandalf, Aragorn, Gimli, Theoden and Eowyn. After awhile they somehow ended up on the topic of music. The king asked her if she would sing a song from her stiffened. He had heard her earlier and had assumed that she couldn't sing to save her life.

"i guess i could. I don't know many songs. There is one i know, its kind of a lullaby." Megan said nervously.

"please id love to hear it. And take your hood down, just this once" The king asked. Megan sighed. just this once she would but she had no intention of making it a regular thing. She slowly began to sing as she pulled down her hood. Legolas sat, astounded by her beauty, and by the fact that he couldnt have been more wrong about her voice.

_I remember tears streaming down your face when i said ill never let you go_

_when all those shadows almost killed you light_

_i remember you said_ don't_ leave me alone_

_but all that gone and dead and past, tonight_

_just close your eyes_

_the sun is going down_

_you'll be alright_

_no one can hurt you now_

_come morning light_

_you and I'll be safe and sound._


	4. Training

**okay guys i don't have a very detailed plot set out for this chapter. more like an outline of things id like to do but who knows what I'll do between them. once again thank those of you who reviewed chapters 2 and 3. just to give you credit for your awesomeness there is Suzaki (guest) Hellokitty92398 5aerwen and Katrina3064! thanks guys! and everyone please review! even if its only to tell me i used the wrong form of there, i like to know what you're thinking!**

After Megan's song, they all got onto more random subjects, like polite chitterchatter. "And how are you? oh that's lovely. unfortunately no i haven't met many dwarves.' Megan was a little bored but everyone at the table seemed very nice and she was glad she was meeting them all. Then, Aragorn looked up as if just realizing something and asked her

" What was Sauruman like all those years ago, i was alive at the time but i never actually met him. We know him today as a truly evil man, has he always been that way?" Meagan thought it over.

" he seemed okay until he knocked me unconscious and imprisoned me. He didn't really talk much. But now that i think about it, he didn't even ask me if i was okay after that guy tried to rape me. Isn't it like a social requirement that you ask that after something like that? Is there etiquette for such a situation?" She suddenly looked up to notice that at the mention of what had happened to her upon her arrival, Legolas had almost swallowed his spoon and was choking on his stew. The other men in the room looked absolutely horrified.

" A man tried to what?" Aragorn asked almost yelling. Megan sighed and tried to explain.

" it actually has happened a few times since i've gotten out of my imprisonment. To be fair to the man in the forest, I was wearing clothes that were from my home and thus much more...revealing. He saw so much of me he probably didn't even realize what he was doing." Legolas had stopped choking, and it occured to Megan that this may not be the right conversation to be having at dinner with a king. The king seemed to pick up on her discomfort and asked

"What was your home like. What kind of life did you lead?" Megan paused, wonderig wat to say and then said quietly

" I was in college, which is where people go to learn skills that they would use to work. Its a bit like being an apprentice here. It was my 25th birthday when I came here. my friends had planned a surprise party for me, which means they all waited in my home until i opened the door and surprised me with cake and stuff. I'm assuming it was me turning 25 that triggered me coming here because i came here literally the minute i turned 25."

" It sounds like a lovely place" the king said probably only to be polite. They then finished their dinner and as Megan was leaving she saw Aragorn..

"Wait Aragorn! " she called. as she caught up to him. he turned to face her and she took a deep breath and asked

" You're a good sword fighter right? Because Eomer was training me but now that he's banished he can't but i wanna help fight in the war so i was wondering if you could train me?" She gasped as she had said this all in one breath. Aragorn smirked a little and said

" of course i will train you my lady. be in the courtyard at dawn. i will meet you there." With that he bid her goodnight and walked away. She groaned in annoyance at having to wake up early but was excited to be able to train again.

Megan woke just before dawn and quickly got dressed. she put on her cloak and rushed out to the courtyard. Aragorn was there waiting for her.

" i need to judge how good you are so, for our first lesson. i want you to fight me" He and Megan began fighting, she held her ground for a few minutes but in the end, he won. She smiled anyway.

"i didn't do horribly!" she said with excitement.

"No you didn't. against the average orc, as long as you were fighting only one at a time, i believe you would do okay" Megan smiled and went to retrieve her sword. when she got back she stood in a fighting stance

"Again?" she asked.

"Again" he replied and they began fighting once more.

**I'm not sure if that's a weird place to end but whatever. I'm trying to develop her friendship with other characters. also i'm really sorry if anyone seems really ooc. okay, please review! bye :) **


	5. chapter 5

**sorry for the long wait guys i got suddenly scared that you guys all expected one thing and that i was going to write something and than you guys wouldn't like it. than i decided that if i just wrote a story that I liked than surely there would be people like me that would like it too. shortly after this revelation i went to get my ( not really mine, more like i commandeered it) laptop only to discover that i left it on last time and it was dead. This basically just gave me another excuse to not actually try and write something. And don't even get me started on school, i'm in the musical which requires me to learn to tap dance. i just stand in the back and sort of kick the ground and smile so it looks like i know what i'm doing. I've actually gotten complements on how i really look comfortable with the choreography :D but seriously, tap dance is HARD. anyone who is reading this and is a tapper, i respect you. ALOT. so here is the chapter. oh and i don't own anything. btw in this we are going to pretend that they stayed at Rohan for awhile.**

Megan had been living, properly, in Rohan for at least a month now. She had been training with Aragon and Legolas. Aragorn had been teaching her to sword fight and basically outdoor survival. Legolas had been teaching her how to shoot a bow and arrow, which she was terrible at. He also tried to teach her how to ride a horse. This, she was even worse at. Even before she came to Middle Earth, she had a fear of horses. Legolas had to spend the first two days, a total of 16 hours, just getting her used to walking around with the horse and being near it. Next was when he finally got on the horse, but only if he would get on with her, she apologized repeatedly for this, feeling useless. She had called him Orlando several times as a joke, when he asked her about this, she just told him he reminded her of someone she knew at home. When she asked Gandalf about why he looked identical to a man in her world, he simply said

" It is entirely possible that there are different versions of each person in different universes." Which she basically just accepted. Who was she to argue with the knowledge of a wizard.

After the dinner, she had discovered a new way to stay connected to her home, she went up to her room after the dinner and training and wrote down the lyrics to every song from her world that she could remember. One of her favorite past times was now to sing the songs that connect her to her home. She even wrote a few songs of her own. One night, after a particularly difficult training with the horses, she was feeling terrible about her serious lack of skill. and went down to the stables was okay at sword fighting, she just sucked at basically everything she attempted when Legolas was around. She asked Eowyn to meet her there just after almost everyone had gone to bed. When she got there she saw Brego, Eomer's horse. Brego whinnied at her.

"I know. We miss him too." she said, tentatively handing him a carrot. Eowyn walked up with Megan's training horse, which was named Tempest, but Legolas called her temptress because as he said " A horse should be named for its rider." At this Megan just laughed, she liked Legolas, truly, and worried about how he couldn't really ever feel the same. She would always worry it was just him being under her spell, not true love. Her first few training sessions with him she couldn't control her voice and for some reason it went unbelievably high. Sh e had then overcompensated and had been speaking to him in an odd manly voice, but after a few days, she got control. Megan snapped out of her thoughts and, trying her best to swallow her fear, she swung one leg over the horse. She and Eowyn started off along the paths at a walk, and slowly worked there way up to a quick trot.

As they rode side by side, Megan turned to her friend and asked " I've heard whispers of the possibility of an upcoming battle. I know you, you won't sit by and watch if there is, will you.?" this had been nagging on Megan's mind for a few days, she was concerned for her friend. Eowyn answered with tension in her voice.

"If there is a battle, i will fight. And we both know you will too. We're fighting against Sauruman, do you really think him winning will benefit and of us?" Megan was quiet. She thought of the many friends she had here, their lives if Sauruman won, she would let that happen knowing she didn't do everything she could to help. But then Eowyn said something that made up her mind completely, drove all doubts and fear from her mind.

"Besides, you fear many things, spiders, horses, but mostly you fear a cage, we both do. If Sauran ever finds you, where do you hink you will end up?"

Megan thought back to her prison and stared forward with decision.

" I will fight for my friends and for myself. I have been ripped from one home, I will not have another one taken from me."

**okay i hope you liked it. If your wondering (you probably aren't) the squeaky voice thing is actually based off my friend. there is this guy she likes and every time she sees him her voice raises like 3 octaves. its hillarious. k please review! bye!**


End file.
